Vanellope's Easter Surprise ( Adventure )
by MarcelineXMarshallLee582
Summary: Little Vanellope Von Schweetz, has some tricks and ideas up her sleeves. And she's dragging Ralph, along with her, find out what happens when Wreck-It Ralph meets Rise Of the Guardians


**~ Okay! Hello, there people of earth! This is yet another WiR fanfic. This one, will be a cross-over though. And I had started it out, in a note book. Just for my entertainment, from the bordem of my Grandparent's house. ( Not, allowed to watch Wreck-It Ralph, around my cousin... Bleh! Dunno why though, it's not bad! ) But, then I thought... Hey! Let's post this, really late Easter fic. So, enjoy! ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Wreck-It Ralph. And if I did, I would totally die.**

**The little racer, and now President known more as Vanellope Von Schweetz, hopping all around her room, in the Castle. She was mainly excited because it was the day before Easter. (Even Arcade game characters deserve an Easter ) and she was waiting for her favorite bad guy, to show up. Ten minutes or so later, she had got bored of hopping about, and decided to write some notes. " Where, in the world could he be? I'm gonna be twenty! Before he even makes it here! " Though, about the time after she had said that, there was a knock on her bedroom door, followed by chuckling, though it was light. Vanellope jumped up, and ran over to the door, yanking it open. " Ralph! You're late! How dare you! Anyhow, c'mon! Get inside. " She jumped aside, and let Ralph walk in.**

" What's got you so, excited kid? " Vanellope quirked an eyebrow up at him, with an are-you-serious-right-now-face. " Really? Really, Ralph. Are you a real, numbskull or what? It's Easter eve! Oh! It's so exciting, tell me you know what Easter is. " Ralph chuckled, as he gave a slight shake of his head, taking a seat, on a Ralph sized chair. Vanellope had advised some of the furniture makers, to make for her. So Ralph didn't break anything, which is quite impossible. Since he's a wrecker.

" Well, for the record. I am slightly sure, I know what Easter is, but up until four months ago, I would have never celebrated it. "

**Vanellope's mouth was slightly agape. " Whaaa? Really, never!? Even when I was living in Diet Cola Mountain, I attempted to celebrate it. Well, today buddy! You're going too. " Ralph smiled at her, as she walked over, and hopped up into his lap. " Is that so? Well, I guess I don't have a choice, do I? " Vanellope shook her head, with her devious little grin.**

" Now, Ralphie. Here's what we're gonna do, you're gonna help me dye Easter eggs! It's gonna be fun, c'mon to my secret kitchen. " She hopped down from his lap, and ran over to a bookshelf, pulling a copy of 'Little Women.' Down, and it revealed a secret tunnel. " Did, you do that, kid. Sour Bill's gonna be all over you, on that one. "

Vanellope smirked, as she crossed her arms. " He won't, because he won't find out, now will he Stinkbrain? "

Ralph rubbed his left arm, as he glanced at Vanellope and the tunnel, then sighed defeated, he couldn't say no to Vanellope. And she knew this, she often took advantage of it. " Alright, alright. I won't tell, now let's go now, before Sour Bill does find out, this better not be dangerous kid. "

Vanellope giggles slightly, as she started down the spiral staircase, in the tunnel. " Pfft, of course it's dangerous! We're underground! But it's fine, the worse to be down here is poisonous snakes, and big spiders... - " She shuddered, she hated spiders but she wasn't gonna mention it. It might ruin her reputation.

Ralph caught onto this, by the way she spoke with the word spider, but chuckled lightly, and reached down to pick her up, holding her in his palm. " Okay, what way now, Vanellope? " He said as they came to the end of the staircase, and there was three passageways. " Go down the middle one, that's the way! " Ralph gave a nod, as he walked into that tunnel, and started down it.

Several spiders, dropped from the ceiling. Vanellope screamed, and scrambled out of Ralph's palm, and onto his shoulder, clawing onto him for dear life. " Get it away! " Ralph flinched, even though she didn't really have any nails, her screaming was enough, to make anyone flinch. He flicked the spiders away, and made her sit straight. " It's okay, now kid. Calm down, why didn't you just say you were afraid of spiders? " She huffed, and crossed her arms, sticking out her tongue.

" I'm not! They just... Caught me by surprise was all! Just, keep going Stinkbrain. " Ralph chuckled at her, and started to walk again, coming to this giant iron door, which he easily pulled open. " How do you, get inside this kitchen? With this, heavy iron door. "

Vanellope returned her answer, as a shrug. As she glitched off of his shoulder, and into the kitchen. " C'mon Ralph, move your molasses! " Ralph, scratched his chin, as he shook his head and walked through the rest of the passageway. " Wow, so this is you're ' _Secret Kitchen ' ? "_

**~WHOA! Once again, a pretty short chapter, please forgive me on that! But, tell me what you think of it so far, am I doing good? Please keep you're eye's peeled, for the next chapter. :) ~**


End file.
